Percabeth Highschool Life
by annie51403
Summary: Annabeth transfers to Percy's school Goode. What will happen to Annabeth's and Percy's highschool life?
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

"Hi! My name is Alice Greenwood."

"Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase."

I'm going to show you around Goode

Blah Blah Blah. All I really wanted to see was Percy or his step father Paul Blofis

Here are the lockers. Your locker is number 289.

Oh my GOSH your locker is right next to mine and Percy's!

The moment Alice said Percy I perked up and listened.

Oh no you got that I love Percy Jackson look. Every girl in the school,well not every loves Percy.

Do you like Percy Jackson I asked with raised eyebrows

She immediately blushed cherry red and said "No way!"

Anyway,I want you to meet Percy my best friend

Then,I saw him my boyfriend Percy Jackson

**Percy POV**

You should have totally said yes to Ashley.

Seriously Carlos? I told you, I got a girlfriend.

But, Ashley is so hot and beautiful Carlos protested.

Simon snorted, Behind all the makeup,contacts and extentions. She is so fake.

Simon's girlfriend Stacy agreed.

She is so mean Carlos,you should have seen what she said to Sabrina.

Carlos replied back, Shut up Stacy!

Carlos turned his attention back to me and said,"You got a girlfriend? That's such a lie!"

I sighed and showed them a picture of Annabeth and I on the beach holding hands.

"That is so fake. You probably got that from Google."

My eyes widened.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

There she was my girlfriend Annabeth Chase!

I rushed toward her and hugged her so fiercely her bones might have cracked.

Wise girl!

Miss me Kelp Head?

I smirked as I saw Carlos, Simon and Stacy's jaw dropped.

I pulled her close and kissed her

We finally pulled away what seemed a minute, a month or a year

I missed Annabeth so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

When I saw Percy and Annabeth kiss my heart shattered

I have known Percy for 6 months, and I liked Percy the moment I saw him

I felt a surge of jealousy

I wanted to punch Annabeth and say, How dare you kiss my future boyfriend

What was surprising was that Percy and Annabeth didn't pull away from the kiss and say "Gross Dude" or something like that.

I finally realized that those two were close, they were a couple

I was standing right next to Annabeth and felt like a idiot

Percy pulled away from Annabeth and said, Alice this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase

"We have met before" I said dryly

Percy turned his attention back to Annabeth

"What in the Hades are you doing here?"

Annabeth replied back,"I moved into your house and I go to your school."

I know that, but why are you here?

You don't want me here? Annabeth said sadly

It's not that but my girlfriend suddenly pops out of no where and surprises me.

So? Were you surprised? she asked

Percy grinned and said "Of course I was"

RING RING RING

I sigh let's go to English class

**Annabeth**

Me, Alice and Percy walked to English class

Percy grabbed my arm and whispered, "I want to show you the most beautiful place in this school."

Maybe later Seaweed Brain, I can't get into trouble in the first day of school!

Percy pouted and gave me that cute baby seal look

I really wanted to ignore that, but I couldn't.

I sighed and said,"Fine let's go."

Percy's expression brightened and he said,"See you at Math Alice."

Alice nodded and left.

Percy and I walked into the stairway holding my hand

So Kelp head where is this "AWESOME" Place we are going to?

It's right here he replied

I snorted and said,"The stairway?" Seriously Percy, is this some sort of prank?

No, the most beautiful person I am looking at is my girlfriend Annabeth

I blushed and said,"You said you were going to show a beautiful place not a person."

Percy sighed and said,"Everything around you is beautiful!"

I tried to hide my smile and tried to stop blushing

Let's go to the beach!

WHAT?! Percy I can't skip school

You can skip school if your with me,besides I'm going to manipulate the mist!

Percy grabbed my hand and dragged me out toward the exit door

Percy! I can't go to the - he cuts me off and kisses me in the lips

His lips were warm and salty

We could have stayed that way forever if we didn't need to breathe

I sighed and said, Fine let's go

We went to the beach and he dragged me into the sea

Hey Per-

He made a water bubble and I coughed

I made eye daggers at him

"Wise Girl your scaring me!"

I laughed and said, "Didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to make things easy for you?"

We sat at the bottom of the sea for a few minutes and I yawned

Percy asked ,"Are you getting sleepy?"

I nodded

He laughed and hugged me tight, "Are you cold too?"

"Maybe" I replied

We cuddled each other and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

WISE GIRL WAKE UP!

I woke up and got my dagger out ready to attack some sort of water monster

But there was no monster, above the water I saw the dark sky

Woah Percy, how long have we been here?

About 6 or 7 hours he replied back

I must have been very sleepy from yesterday's plane ride, because I blacked out

I heard Percy sigh and he lift me up from the sea

The next time I woke up I felt cold really cold

I recognized this room, it was Percy's! I spent the night here? WITH PERCY!?

I looked around and saw no Percy

I got up and went to the kitchen

Annabeth! You have a cold you must stay in bed

Ahhh Chooo

Sally gave me a tissue and said,"Percy was worried sick about you."

I laughed and said,"Seaweed Brain was worried about me?"

Percy came out of nowhere and kissed me on the lips

I pulled away

Sally laughed and said ,"I'll give you guys some space."

PERCY! You will get sick if you kiss me!

I want to get sick,so I could be with you

You can- he kissed me again and he pulled away

Ahhh Chooo

Percy smiled and said,Now I can be with you cause I've got the cold

I rolled my eyes,"Your such a Seaweed Brain"

He kissed me again,this time on the cheek

Now I can kiss you all day said Percy.

Your such a Seaweed Brain!

And your my Wise Girl

Sally grinned and muttered,"The kids are getting old."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi... I have winter break, which means I HAVE TONS OF HW! I can't post as much of chapters anymore. HOLD IT! IM NOT CANCELING THIS STORY! I am taking a short break. Please give me your opinion and reviews! SilverSeaweedBrains said, "I know this sounds evil, but make Alice jelly because Annabeth knew him longer. XDD"**

**In this chapter Alice will get really jealous, Thanks for the idea!**

**Annabeth POV**

Today is the day where,Me and Percy go back to school

Percy (Being very Seaweed Brainish) pouted and begged for 1 more day to heal

"You can't stay home forever" I said

Percy faked a sneeze and said,"I'm sick Anniebeth."

Sally came and served breakfeast (Some fried eggs and bacon) agreed with me  
>Sally said,"Honey you already had 2 weeks off,you need to catch up on the school work!"<p>

Percy sighed and ate his breakfeast.

After we finished breakfeast,Percy grabbed my hand and said,"Bye mom!"

Sally gave a kiss to Percy and smiled at me

She leaned down and whispered,"Take care of Annabeth would you?"

We walked to school.

**Alice POV**

I was waiting for Percy (As usual) when I saw him walking down the sidewalk.

Percy was sooo cute! His eyes were bright sea green,his hair (messy as always) was dark black and his smiles make me melt. Now I kinda sound like the other fangirls Percy has.

I gave Percy a little wave. I put on my brightest smile and I was glad for once Annabeth wasn't there

I was so wrong! Right behind Percy was FREAKING ANNABETH CHASE

Don't get me wrong I like Annabeth just fine except for the fact that she could:

1. Be beautiful without any effort

2. Make other guys drool on the sight of her

3. Knows Percy Jackson longer than I did

4. The only person that could hug Percy without getting pushed away

5. She can mess around with Percy's hair

6. SHE CAN KISS MY PERCY!

7. She goes to Percy's summer camp

I had always wanted to go to that summer camp, but Percy never told me where it was located!

"Hey Percy! Why were you absent for so long?"

Annabeth and Percy replied together,"We got the cold."

My jealousy grew SHE EVEN GOT SICK TOGETHER WITH PERCY!

Then,I asked him,"Ummm do you want to go to the movie theater with me?"

First, he nodded I WAS SO EXCITED! OUR FIRST DATE TOGETHER

But then he shook his head,"I am so sorry Alice! I am going to the theaters with Annabeth."

MY JEALOUSY WENT OUT THE ROOF. HOW DARE HE TURN DOWN THE DATE FOR ANNABETH

I literally lost it when Annabeth grinned at him and KISSED HIM!

I couldn't control my rage and screamed,"I LOVE YOU PERCY JACKSON!" WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? WHY ARE YOU DATING A STUPID UGLY BLONDE GIRL LIKE ANNABETH WHEN YOU CAN HAVE A BETTER RELATIONSHIP WITH ME?"

Annabeth was about to say something when Percy said,"You can't love me, because I already have a girlfriend!" ANNABETH ISN'T DUMB UNLIKE YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU ALICE!

My heart broke! I was furious so I charged at Annabeth

I wanted to punch and mess up her face just enough so Percy couldn't like her

But that son of a bird, dodged and walked away with PERCY!

I have a plan that would make Annabeth so jealous

**In the next chapter Alice would make a plan that she would try to make Annabeth jealous! Would it work?**


End file.
